Wake up honey
by G-styler
Summary: Kate and her oldest son are trying to wake her youngest up. Pure fluff. Future-fic


The little boy was tired when Kate picked him up from pre-school. She had to carry him, because he wasn't able to walk on his own. She had no idea why her youngest son was so tired...seemed like he had ALOT of fun today.

Her older son Jayden walked beside her and watched his mom carrying his younger brother. Kate had picked him up from school and had taken him to Remy's before driving to Ethan's school.

Jayden had a hard time adjusting to the fact that he would have a little brother 3 years ago. He was used to have his parents full attention, but when Ethan was born the young boy had vowed to himself that he would be the best big brother ever.

"Why isn't he waking up? Is he dead or something?"

Kate laughed and looked down at her oldest.

"No, baby I think he is just exhausted."

"But he will be awake for my soccer game this afternoon, right?"

Kate stopped, leaned down and placed a smacking kiss on Jayden's cheek.

"Of course honey."

When they arrived at the car, Kate put little Ethan, who was still asleep, into his car seat and told her older son to put his seat-belt on. Kate slid into the driver's seat and started their trip towards home.

Kate smiled when she looked into the rare-mirror and watched Jayden who was trying to wake his younger brother up. To no avail. He poked his cheek, squeezed his nose, pulled his hair and called his name.

Nothing.

"Jayden. Leave him alone. He will wake up soon."

"But Mom, I'm bored. Normally we would be playing car games now. I want him to wake up."

The little boy pouted and crossed his arms over his shoulders.

Kate rolled her eyes and continued watching the street in front of her.

15 minutes later they arrived at home. Jayden, once again, tried to wake up his brother.

"Ethan...Ethan we are home. Wake up. Come on."

Jayden grabbed Ethans shoulder and shook him, but the smaller boy didn't move. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring softly. He had no idea what was going on around him.

"Mom... he's still asleep."

Kate got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door to wake her youngest up.

"Ethan...it's time to wake up." She stroked the small boys cheek lovingly. Nothing.

Kate leaned forward and kissed Ethan's cheek. One time. Two times. Three times.

"It's time to wake up honey."

Jayden, who was still sitting next to his brother watched his mom trying to wake Ethan up. He was starting to get worried, because Ethan didn't react. No movement. Nothing.

"Mom...is he ok?"

Kate winked at Jayden and started to kiss Ethans neck. She even blew rasperries at him. She still got nothing.

"Hmmm..."

Jayden started to poke Ethan's cheek and called his name over and over again. The smaller boy remained asleep.

Kate grinned and held Ethan's nose. All she got from him was a deep breath but he still didn't wake up.

"Alright honey. Let's wake up." Kate leaned forward and placed long, smacking kisses on his cheek while she asked over and over again if he was still alive. Jayden giggled and did the same.

The little boy still didn't wake up.

"Ok...I'm giving up. Seems like I have to pick him up."

Jayden nodded and giggled before he got out of the vehicle and ran around to his mother, who scooped her youngest son out of his car seat. She adjusted him on her hip and stroked his head, when all of the sudden the little boy started to open his big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Mom he is awake."

Kate looked down and placed a kiss on his head.

"Hi baby. There you are. Do you know how many times I had to kiss you to get you to wake up?"

The little boy didn't answer. He was looking around and had an angry expression on his cute face.

"I think Ethan is mad mom", giggled Jayden and took Kate's free hand.

"Baby...is that right? Are you mad?"

Ethan leaned back and looked at his mother before he nodded his head.

Kate bursted into laughter.

"I'm sorry buddy. Your brother and I got some food from Remy's. You wanna eat something?"

The mood of the little boy changed immediately after hearing the word "food." He nodded his head happily and wriggled to be let down. Kate obliged and took both of her boys bags.

"Ok...let's go then."

Kate's heart melted as she watched her older son taking his little brothers hand and running ahead.

When did life get this perfect?


End file.
